Arya's feelings
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: Just a little Aryagon one-shot. Hope you like it.


**Hey guys, I decided to make an Aryagon One-shot, so here you go. If this sucks don't blame me, it's my first one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle, though I would like to, so I write the fifth book of the series.**

* * *

><p>Eragon warily lay down on his bed in Ellesmera. He tried to recollect his thoughts as hard as he could. As he re-collected his thoughts, he realized that Saphira had already fallen asleep. A smile grew on his face as he looked at the dragon he had met when he was just a mere farm boy. With his thoughts re-collected, Eragon closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him.<p>

Just as he was drifting into his waking dreams, he heard a knock on his door. He slowly stood up, dragging his sleepy body towards the door. His hands found the handle and he opened the door to reveal no other than Arya Svit-Kona. "Arya?" said Eragon, raising an eyebrow. "May I come in?" asked Arya, looking up at Eragon. "Oh, of course" said Eragon, moving out of the way for Arya to go in. Arya walked in slowly. Eragon looked at Arya confusingly, not at why she was here so late at night, but at why she was acting so weird. "Why have you come to visit me so late at night, Arya?" asked Eragon, closing the door.

"May I not see the only free dragon rider whenever I please?" asked Arya, sitting down on Eragon's bed. "You may, but why this late?" asked Eragon, walking up to Arya. "I have my reasons" said Arya, avoiding eye contact with Eragon. "Then tell me" said Eragon, kneeling down on one knee to be eye level with Arya. Arya looked around, and soon looked into Eragon's eyes, giving in to him. "It is because…" said Arya, making Eragon gulp and nod. "…of my feelings" said Arya, as quickly as she could.

Eragon was caught by surprise at Arya's statement. "Pardon, could you repeat that?" said Eragon, his heart beating faster. "I came here this late at night, because of my feelings" said Arya, blood rushing to her face. "But, I thought you said we would never be" said Eragon, looking at Arya. "Forget it, I knew you wouldn't feel the same anymore" said Arya, standing up and walking towards the door. "Arya, wait' said Eragon, but it was too late. She out the door and he could hear her heavy footsteps echo through the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Arya's POV<strong>

I ran far from Eragon's room, with no sense of direction. I felt something wet fall down my face and I touch my face, I realized that I was crying. I ran for what seemed like hours before I ended up in the same clearing that I turned Eragon's feelings down in. Tears seemed to endlessly roll down my face as I fall down on the ground.

I cry for hours on end, and then I feel some one tap my shoulder. I look up through my puffy eyes and see Eragon standing before me.

**End of POV**

* * *

><p>"Eragon?" said Arya, rubbing the tears away. "Yes, Arya" said Eragon, lifting Arya up to her feet. "Why have you come?" said Arya, avoiding eye contact. "I have come to apologize" said Eragon, turning Arya's head so he could see him. "Arya, I now know of your feelings, but…" Arya cut Eragon off by saying: "But you don't feel the same anymore" and looking down. "No" said Eragon, lifting her head up. "I fear of ruining your reputation" said Eragon. "What do you mean?" asked Arya, rubbing away any tears that were still falling. "I mean, of your reputation as a Queen" said Eragon. "My reputation will not be at stake because of our relationship" said Arya, walking away from Eragon and crossing her arms.<p>

"It may as well be anyone would die to be with me" said Eragon, trying to at least elect a small laugh or just a chuckle from her. But it failed sorely when she said: "Then why don't you go be with them" storming away. "Arya!" shouted Eragon, but she was already out of earshot.

"What have I done?" murmured Eragon. _You have just hurt the feelings of the Queen of Ellesmera by declining her feelings towards you_ said Saphira, descending from the sky. _Not now, Saphira_ said Eragon, his back to the sapphire dragon. _You better apologize_ said Saphira, before flying away, leaving Eragon alone in the clearing.

* * *

><p>Morning came as the sun streaked through Eragon's window. <em>I need to apologize today<em> thought Eragon, lying still on bed. _You better_ said Saphira, standing up and going out for her daily morning flight. Eragon lay on his bed for a few more minutes before standing up and walking towards the closet to get dressed.

Eragon walked by each and every place that he thought Arya would be but had no luck of finding her. Hours passed as he tried to find Arya but soon, the sun went down over the horizon and his hope of finding her dimmed. He trekked through the castle, head down and looking at the floor. "Looking for me?" said a voice. Eragon looked up and saw Arya in a emerald green dress. "Arya…" said Eragon, walking up to her and embracing her in his arms.

"What made you come find me?" asked Eragon, inhaling her crushed pine needles scent that would never leave her body. "Saphira did" said Arya, trying to wiggle away from Eragon's embrace. "She did?" asked Eragon, letting go of Arya as she nodded. His eyes flickered up and down her figure. "She got you in a dress too?" said Eragon. "Do you not like it?" asked Arya, her face turning into a frown. "I do, I meant that as a joke" said Eragon, making Arya's frown turn into a noticeable smile.

"Your jokes aren't as funny as you think" said Arya. "I know. I'm sorry" said Eragon, his chest suddenly feeling lighter. "I forgive you, but I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, I let my feelings take over me instead of my mind. "I guess we're even" **(Guess where I got this saying from) **said Eragon, looking into Arya's eyes.

"I guess it does" said Arya, looking back at Eragon. Silence reigned over them for a while before Arya interrupted it by saying: "Why don't we walk to your room". "Sounds, like a great idea" said Eragon, holding out a hand for Arya to hold. She gladly took it and started to walk, Eragon beside her.

As much as they hated it, they soon reached Eragon's room. "I guess this is goodbye" said Eragon. "Yeah" said Arya, slowly walking away. Eragon turned towards his door and stared at it. he turned to the hallway and shouted: "Arya! Wait!" as he ran up to her. Arya turned around and was greeted by Eragon's lips against hers. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and then she slowly gave in and closed her eyes, getting into the moment. The kissed went on for another two solid minutes before they broke apart for air. Eragon looked at Arya's surprised and flushed face.

They stood there for a few minute before Eragon said: "Why don't we try it again, but in a more proper way?" said Eragon, inching towards Arya. "Why not?" said Arya, leaning up towards Eragon as he leaned down. Their lips connected again and they stayed together for longer than the first time. They finally broke apart after seven solid minutes.

"Bye" said Eragon, after they regained their breath. "Bye" said Arya, slowly walking away. Eragon did the same and he soon reached his room. He opened the door and went in. _You had fun, didn't you?_ teased Saphira as Eragon lay down on his bed. _Yes, but why would you tell her? _asked Eragon, looking at Saphira. _If I hadn't told her you wouldn't have taken nine minutes kissing her_ said Saphira. _True_ said Eragon before closing his eyes. _Good night, little one_ said Saphira as she did the same. _Good night Saphira_ replied Eragon before drifting into his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you like it. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
